Hechizo de amor y engaño
by TiGuI
Summary: Su último encuentro en Hogwarts y lo hechan todo a perder... el destino los obliga a encontrarse de nuevo. Declaraciones, amenazas, amores y un encuentro inoportuno, hacen que sea necesaria una decisión forzada. JL
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Somos Tigui y Nalu con nuestra primera historia juntas**

**Nalu: Es un James/Lily que comenzamos a escribir juntas en el colegio**

**Tigui: lo hicimos JL xq son mi pareja favorita, así q obligué a Nalu a hacerla de ellos...**

**Nalu: de hecho yo comencé con la locura de escribir pero Tigui me pegó la afición de leer los JL… Fue divertido ver como me regañaban por estar parada cada vez que estaba hablando con Tigui… la distancia era muuy larga…**

**Tigui: en fin, le damos un GRAN agradecimiento a LA POLLO (claupao) x todo su apoyo y sus interesantes ideas.**

**Nalu: Gracias Pollo! Si no fuera por ti y tus brillantes ideas, no hubiéramos podido avanzar con la historia en época de "sequía"**

**Tigui: y sin mas preámbulos… NUESTRA HISTORIA!**

HECHIZO DE AMOR Y ENGAÑO

Capitulo 1 – Mi última noche en Hogwarts

-Bailamos?

-Disculpa?

-Si me permites este baile –dijo un chico con un antifaz

-Primero dime quien eres…

-No tendría gracia decírtelo… vamos? –el chico de pelo oscuro, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro del salón

-Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos? –dijo el chico de ojos negros que le hablaba melosamente mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura

-Gracias… pero podrías tomar distancia?

-Acaso te molesta? –dijo sin disimular una picara sonrisa

-Empieza a perturbarme –dijo la pelirroja suavemente mientras la música continuaba y ella evitaba la mirada fija del chico frente a ella.

La decoración de ese año en el gran comedor era espectacular, la esencia del baile era increíble; el cielo estaba despejado, donde se observaba una lluvia de estrellas que brillaban con gran intensidad, siendo así la única luz en el gran recinto

-Todo es hermoso, verdad Lily?

-Si… disculpa, como sabes mi nombre?

-Quien no lo sabe, preciosa

-Preciosa?

-Acaso no lo eres?

-Si quieres seguir parado es mejor que te alejes un poco

-Correré el riesgo –dijo el, acercándola mas

-Black!

-Dime linda?

-Deja de llamarme así!

-Me gusta cuando te enojas

Lily soltó un bufido de frustración y con un movimiento ágil se soltó del chico y comenzó a caminar rápidamente entre los demás personas que bailaban en el salón

-Oye Evans! –gritó Sirius mientras observaba como la pelirroja en un despampanante vestido verde se hacía paso entre la multitud- como me gusta esa mujer –rió antes de ir tras ella

Lily caminaba rápido en busca de alguien conocido, pero era más difícil encontrar a alguien considerando que todos tenían un antifaz

-Tu! –dijo Lily a un joven de pelo negro azabache que estaba de espaldas, al ella notar que Sirius se acercaba ella con grandes pasos- ven!

-Yo! Que…! –el chico no pudo terminar su frase pues de un momento a otro se encontró en la pista de baile.

El chico se fijo a quien tenía enfrente, la vio detenidamente, a pesar de llevar unos antifaces verdes que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido, se notaba que era muy linda, vio su pelo rojo que caía sobre sus hombros.

-Discúlpame no debí hacer eso –dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente

-Que cosa?

-Jalarte así… de golpe

-No hay problema… aunque me gustaría saber de que o de quien huyes

-Del tonto de Black!

-Tonto?

-Si! El y sus tontos amigos! Agradezco que hoy es el último día que los tengo que soportar –el agradeció tener el antifaz puesto que disimulaba su expresión de desilusión- perdona… seguramente a ti no te interesan estas cosas

-Olvídalo… pero podría pedirte algo?

-Claro

-Bailamos? –dijo el ofreciéndole la mano y haciendo una reverencia la entrelazo con la suya mientras con la otra la tomaba de la cintura

Ella puso su mano en el hombro de el y comenzando a dejarse llevar por la música. Ella se quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos cafés que brillaban por la luz del cielo

-y dime cual es tu nombre? –dijo ella

-Mmm… dejemos eso para después

-Al menos dime de que casa eres

-La misma que la tuya

-Pero yo no he dicho de cual soy

- Pero se nota que eres valiente –ella se sonrojó ligeramente

Callaron por un rato más y siguieron bailando al compás. Ella se sentía cómoda y segura con el, cosa que con nadie mas había sentido, Lily soltó su mano de la de él y la puso sobre su hombro, rodeándolo

-Algo de ti se me hace conocido – le dijo Lily al oído, rompiendo el silencio, mientras la envolvía el olor de su colonia- como puede ser que no te haya visto antes?

-Lo has hecho pero nunca me habías visto como ahora –ella arqueó la ceja y sonrió ligeramente. Al chico le gustaba cualquier expresión que ella hacia, nunca la había tenido tan cerca y se sentía dichoso por ello- normalmente cada vez que me ves estas hecha una furia

El chico sonrió divertido y la sonrisa que tenia Lily desapareció

-De todos los hombres de este castillo, tu tenias que ser! –intento soltarse pero el se lo impidió

-Pero que pasa?

-La estaba pasando bien y lo tenías que arruinar

-Y como?

-Enterándome que eras tu, POTTER!

-A bueno! –Dijo James sarcásticamente- ahora no puedes conmigo, simplemente porque soy yo!

-Si!... No, no solo por eso-dijo enojada pero dudosa.

-te recuerdo que tu fuiste la que me jaló!

-pero fue tu idea el que bailamos!

-en primer lugar tu me usaste para huir de Sirius!

-ahora me lo hechas en cara!... Suéltame!-Lily se soltó bruscamente y se fue caminando con paso firme.

James se quedó ahí parado viendo marchar mientras maldecía por lo bajo el haberse equivocado.

-Vaya noche de despedida-susurró Sirius - y pensar que esta es nuestra última noche en Hogwarts.

-Sirius... no me lo recuerdes

-pues yo esta noche no la olvido nunca!...puedes creer que baile con Lily Evans?

-no me digas…

-Sí, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, salió corriendo y se puse a bailar con otro.

-que resulte ser yo

-Cómo?

-no importa…

Una estrella caía mientras los dos amigos conversaban en la pista de baile.

-------------------------

**Ya que el capitulo esta corto… les dejamos unos spoilers:**

-Ya me canse que te hagas la niña perfecta!

-y tu un rebelde sin causa!

-PUES PREFIERO SER REBELDE A SER UN ABURRIDO RATON DE BIBLIOTECA COMO TU!

-SI CREES QUE SOY TAN ABURRIDA DEJA DE SEGUIRME –le dio la espalda para ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Recuérdame porque vinimos?

-Para reencontramos con nuestros viejos amigos, Lily… este año no huyes

-Yo no huyo!

-Si claro, solo le temes a algo que no quieres enfrentar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lily Evans…

-Sirius Black…

-Un gusto verte

-No puedo decir lo mismo

-Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión

-Hay quienes no cambian ya

-Te sorprenderías…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Puedes llamarme James

-Ya veremos…

Realmente estaba hablando con Potter, y los mas increíble es que de cosas coherentes, Lily nunca había notado lo agradable que podía ser James y el paso de los años lo había favorecido…

--------------------------

**Nalu: y bien? Que les pareció este capitulo? Sabemos que esta corto pero el tiempo nos hizo falta…**

**Tigui: y les vamos a recompensar en el segundo capitulo haciéndolo mas largo**

**Nalu: solo les pedimos un minuto mas de su tiempo, poniéndonos un REVIEW! Queremos saber sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias! Todas son bienvenidas sin importar si son cortitas**

**Así que nos despedimos! Hasta el siguiente cap!**

**Tigui y Nalu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola somos Tigui y Nalu, actualizando al fin. Pedimos disculpas por la tardanza pero hasta ahora pudimos sentarnos a actualizar… la mayoria de la historia esta ya escrita (en papel) así que no se preocupen porq hay historia para rato; solo pedimos un poco de comprensión y paciencia!!!!**

**Graciaas por todos los reviews!!!!!! Se los agradecemos mucho**

**p.d.: pedimos las mas sinceras disculpas, por las faltas de ortografìa, no hemos podido corregir debido al tiempo y a los padres…**

HECHIZO DE AMOR Y ENGAÑO

Capitulo 2

Lily se dejo caer abatida en la silla, no había nadie mas en la mesa. Se sirvió cerveza de mantequilla en un vaso, comenzo dando pequeño sorbos mientras veia la parejas bailar pero apuro el trago cuando la imagen de James tan cerca de ella cruzo por su mente. Pronto penso: Que hacía alli? Su noche estaba oficialmente hechada a perder y que no tenia nada mejor que hacer en su última noche en Hogwarts, y todo por culpa de los merodeadores. Sería mejor marcharse, nadie la extrañaría.

Salio decidida al vestíbulo, iluminado solamente por unas antorchas, a la torre de Gryffindor pero cambio de idea al pensarlo mejor y decidió que seria bueno dar un último paseo al lugar que por tantos año se convirtió en su hogar.

Cuando aminoro el paso en las afueras, el aire le dio en el rostro y sintio como el sereno comenzaba a caer Cerro los ojos por un momento para sentir como la brisa revolvia su cabello, por un momento muy corto y placentero pudo dejar de pensar en él. Oyo el crujir de una rama detrás de ella, que la obligo a voltear y enfentrar a la causa de sus problemas

-Lily… -el aire se volvió pesado como plomo y de pronto les costo respirar

-Quien te crees para llamarme por mi nombre?

-Lo siento… Evans –la pelirroja sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir

-Que quieres Potter?

-Hablar contigo…

-Pues yo no!

-Pero yo no quiero quedar asi…

-A que te refieres, Potter? Ve al punto!

-No quiero que nuestro último año termine asi

-Terminar ¿como?

-Mal… -Lily soltó una risa ironica

-Mal? Por si no te diste cuenta, Potter! Los 7 años que estuvimos aquí, fueron malos! Y ahora vienes la última noche a tratar de arreglar todo?

-Lo siento… siento haberte causado tantos problemas… nunca tuve la intención de herirte

-Y supongo que tampoco tuviste la intención de provocarme dolores de cabeza hasta hacerme llorar, no?

-No fue mi inten…

-Ahorrate el discurso, Potter, porque no te creo nada! Siempre decias que lo sentias luego de alguna maldad… y ahora no es diferente!

-Pues al menos trató de enmendarlo

-Arreglarlo para que? Para ser objeto de otras de sus apuestas!

-Que apuestas?

-Las que tu siempre haces con tu querido amigo Black!

-Pero esto no es una apuesta! Lo estoy diciendo enserio… y porfavor puedes tranquilizarte un poco?

-QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?! ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR CUANDO TE TENGA MUY LEJOS!

-Vaya! Que novedad! No tienes un mejor insulto? –dijo James desesperado y dando un paso para acercarse a Lily

-Sabes… no voy a gastar mi tiempo en ofensas para ti! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer

-Como que? Estudiar?

-Como si tu supieras que es eso!!

-Sabes hay personas que sí viven sus vidas… pero no entre libros

-Como si tu alguna vez te hubieras acercado a un libro!!

-Sabes, ya me canse que te hagas la niña perfecta!

- Y tu un rebelde holgazán!

-PUES PREFIERO SER REBELDE A SER UN ABURRIDO RATON DE BIBLIOTECA COMO TU!

-SI CREES QUE SOY TAN ABURRIDA DEJA DE SEGUIRME –le dio la espalda para ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer. Comenzo a caminar sin rumbo, lo unico que queria era alejarse de ahí

-Te crees tan importante que crees que te sigo? –le dijo un poco mas tranquilo pero ella siguió caminando pesadamente y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su error- Evans! –ella no respondio- Lo siento!!... Evans!!! -al ver que ella no le responderia, fue tras ella.

Lily sintio que la tomaban por los hombros y la obligaban a voltear. A pesar de las lagrimas pudo ver los ojos cafes que la miraban con pesar

-Lo siento –ella continuo sin decir nada- estaba enojado… y no medi mis palabras –Lily no hacía mas que tratar de recobrar las fuerzas para poder alejarse de ahí, antes que algo mas sucediera; pero no podia, sus pies no reaccionaban

James sentia que todo lo habia hechado a perder y que no habia forma de enmendarlo, pero aun asi las ganas de besarla eran incontrolables. Talvez… ella lo permitiria?...

El tomo el riesgo y se comenzo a acercar, reduciendo el espacio que habia entre sus labios, cada vez mas cerca y Lily sin saber como reaccionar. El ya comenzaba a sentir que su respiración se agitaba, como si estuviera esperando ese momento hace mucho tiempo, pero habia algo que no se lo permitia, que era mas fuerte que el. Una parte de el le decia que no era justo para ella, solo la lastimaria mas.

En el tiempo que reflexionaba James, la distancia era escasa y Lily seguia sin moverse. El contacto visual se perdio en el momento en el que James se alejaba y le daba la espalda sin decir nada. Dejando sola y confundida a la pelirroja.

-------------------------------

-Recuerdame porque vinimos…

-Para reencotrarnos con nuestros viejos amigos, Lily

-Pero si lo hacen cada año… -dijo la pelirroja, usando un tono infantil

-Si y cada año te rehusas a venir

-Pero podria venir el siguiente

-No, Lily, ya te has escapado los dos años anteriores y este año no te saldras con la tuya

-Yo no me salgo con la mia, solo tenia cosas que hacer

-Si claro… lo que estas haciendo es huir

-Yo no huyo!

-Solo le temes a algo que no quieres enfrentar

-Por favor Lizz, yo temerle a algo –dijo arrogante

-Acaso que después de 10 años no te conozco?

-Pues…

-Sin excusas, entremos –le interrumpió

Habian pasado tres años desde la última vez que ella piso ese lugar. Entro y vió las cuatro mesas como siempre habian estado y vio cada uno de sus amigos que charlaban animadamente. Busco nerviosamente con la mirada y para su alivio no encontro a quien temia, pero se topo con alguien peor

-Lily Evans –aparecio un mas grande Black

-Sirius Black…

-Un gusto verte

-No puedo decir lo mismo

-Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión

-Hay quienes no cambian ya, Black

-Te sorprenderías –rió- soy un claro ejemplo de ello

-Podrás haber crecido pero sigues igual de inmaduro –la risa de Sirius no se aminoro

-Deberías tomarte el tiempo para conocerme mejor… -dijo con tono galante

-Creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que tu no tienes remedio…

-Sabes, me gusta pensar que no existen cosas imposibles

-Estoy de acuerdo… -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

-Vaya, al fin algo positivo

-No lo tomes como un cumplido

-Hey Lily!! -le llamo una chica de pelo negro sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Si me disculpas –dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Sirius

-Adelante –dijo Sirius haciendo reverencia y la dejo pasar sin problemas

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasaría cuando la pelirroja salió sola del lugar para dirigirse a lo terrenos…

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Mmm… veamos… ahí esta… Novell… Jones… EVANS?! Y SE DIRIGE HACIA ACÁ Noo…será…?

El chico que estaba recostado en un árbol vislumbró como la puerta se abría y una chica entraba…

-Hola…

-Ayy!... Potter? Que haces acá?

-Pues paseando-sonrío

-Y como sabes de este lugar?

-Pues…-dobló un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en la mano- tengo mis cositas.

-Bueno, pues te dejo con tus "cositas"- dijo sarcásticamente mientras daba unos pasos para alejarse.

-No me molesta que te quedes, si a eso te refieres- dijo James guardando el pergamino.

A lily no le hacía mucha gracia quedarse con James, pero realmente le encantaba estar en aquel lugar… y llevaba 3 años de no visitarlo, lanzó un hondo suspiro y se sentó junto al chico.

-Así que…- dijo James rompiendo el silencio- por fin te apareces en una de estas reuniones.

-Bueno ya sabes…he estado… eh..un poco ocupada-se excusó la chica poniéndose nerviosa al notar la mirada de James.

-Si, supongo que debes tener uno de esos trabajos que no te dejan mucho tiempo libre, ya sabes, uno de esos cargos importantes…

-Bueno a decir verdad, sí-afirmo ella orgullosamente.

-Era de esperarse, siempre fuiste una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias..creo, pero no es para tanto.

-Oye! No seas modesta, eras la mejor alumna del curso y creo que aún lo eres.

Lily no pudo menos que ruborizarse ante el comentario

-Y tú eras… eh..

**-**No te preocupes –respondió divertido, el chico- entiendo que no encuentres palabras para describir lo grandioso que fue para tenerme como compañero

-No empieces, Potter

-James

-Disculpa?

-Puedes llamarme James

-Ya veremos –sonrio

Realmente habìa logrado mantener una conversación adulta por mas de cinco minutos con James Potter. Lily nunca habìa notado lo agradable que era hablar con el y el paso de los años lo había favorecido…

-"dejate de pensar en tonterias" –se recrimino Lily para sus adentros mientras James seguia hablando

-…. Y asi es como termine trabajando ahí, y ahora cuentame algo de ti…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Que les parecio el capitulo? Esperamos que sea de su agrado!!!! Prometemos que la proxima actualizacion sera mas pronta y el cap mas largo…**

**En el siguiente capitulo la cosa se pone interesante, algunas verdades salen a flote y un nuevo personaje se hara notar… esperamos sus opiones y comentarios en los Reviews!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto, hasta la proxima**

**Nalu Y TiGuI**


End file.
